Special Squad: The Beginning
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Morning until afternoon, they are ordinary students. Other than that, they are members of military-like organisation, Special Squad...
1. Howling to the Moonlight

Howling to the Moonlight

Narration:

_Years ago, an organization is made to help people around the world. The organization would do anything to maintain peace, even using firepower. But, a corruption inside the group has made the group diverged into two._

_Special Squad is a group who protects the peace of the world, while EVIL cause destructions. Those two wage secret wars with each other._

_This is the story about a group of students who worked secretly under the Special Squad. This is…Special Squad: The Beginning…_

The class is very noisy. All of the students are busy talking with each others.

A boy with stylized spiky hair said to his friends, "Hey, did you know that there is a new student entering our class today?"

"He or she?" a boy with unstylized spiky hair said.

A boy with messy hair interfered, "Owh please, Ieish. Could you please stop being a playboy for like one year? You're turning us into single men here."

Ieish snapped, "Owh, come on, I just want to have fun for a while. Zack, tell me. Boy or girl?"

Zack smiles as he said, "Azra is right. I cannot tell you right now. Besides, the student is going to enter later."

"I'm just wanted to prepare. If it is a girl and she's cute, I would like her to sit beside me."

A boy with straight, short hair interfered, "What if SHE is fat, poor and ugly?"

Ieish silenced.

Azra then said, "You're right, Syahidil."

"Or…what if it is a boy and he is gay?" Zack said.

All of them except Ieish laugh out loud.

A man enters the class as a boy notices it.

"Stand up all!" shouted the boy. "Good morning, teacher!"

"~Good morning, teacher~!"

The teacher responded, "Sit down."

Everybody sits on their places.

The teacher then said, "Today, we have a new student."

He then looks at the class's door as he said, "Please come in and introduce yourself."

A black hair girl enters the class. Her hair is straight as it reaches her shoulders.

Ieish is looking at her as he whispered, "Damn, she's cute."

He then turns his head as he looks at Syahidil. He is sitting beside Ieish. He then looks at Zack. There is an empty chair beside him.

"God damn it," he whispered.

"Hi," said the girl. "My name is Natasha."

The teacher then said, "For your information, she just moved from Russia. So, be nice with her, okay?"

He then said, "Natasha, you can sit beside Zack."

Natasha walks toward the empty chair as she sits beside Zack. Zack greets her as she greets him back.

"Okay, class. Open your text book now," the teacher said. "Natasha, if you don't have the book, you can share with Zack."

Zack takes out his book and opens it. He then puts the book between his table and Natasha's.

(Note: the tables are close to each other)

Natasha puts her hand on the book. She then accidently touches Zack's hand. Both of them are shock as they pull their hands away.

"Sorry," Natasha whispered, blushed.

Zack, who is also blushing, replied, "It's okay."

Both of them smiles at each other.

It is recess. Azra, Ieish and Syahidil are inside the school's Cooperative Shop. They are working as Cooperator, or the salesmen of the Cooperative.

"Hey, where is Zack?" asked Azra.

A boy with a bug, messy hair responded, "He is showing a new girl around."

"You mean, Natasha?" Syahidil responded.

Ieish is at a corner. He is grinning over something.

"What's wrong with him?" the messy boy asked.

"Owh, it's a typical reaction of a playboy," Azra responded.

A girl walks toward the messy boy as she said, "Atoq, the drinks has been decreasing in numbers. Go fill it up."

The messy boy, Atoq yawn a bit as he said, "Go do it yourself."

The girl is angry as she walks away.

Zack and Natasha are walking around the school. He is showing the girl the whole school.

"So, which place is better? Malaysia or Russia?" Zack asked her.

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know. I just moved here days ago."

Zack replied, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Natasha asked him, confused.

"I just asked you something you are not sure yet."

Both of them chuckles a bit. She then said, "You are so nice to me. Why?"

Zack shrugged. "Maybe that's how I am with girls?"

She then chuckles again.

A group of students are seen bullying students at the hall. Zack and Natasha runs toward them.

"What are you guys doing?" Zack asked them.

One of them, presumably their leader, smirked, "You senior citizen, please shut up. We don't want to hurt you."

Natasha saw someone as she shouts, "Alek, what are you doing!"

A boy is shock as he tries to run away. The leader pulls him to the front.

"Hi, sis," said the boy.

The leader then said, "This is your sister? She's hot."

Natasha is intimidated. Zack notices as he said, "Easy boy. I admit she is, but that's not the way to talk to a girl. Only hopeless guy talks like that."

The boy is angered as he throws a punch toward Zack. His fist is then grabbed a boy.

"Syer…" Zack whispered.

The boy, Syer, holds the boy's fist tight as he said, "You know what I hate about boys like you? There is no respect for others, even though you guys are still new here."

The boy felt weird flowing inside his body as he pulls his hand back.

"Let's get out from here," said the boy as they walk away.

Syer turns around as he said, "You better be careful, my lady."

Natasha is shock as Syer walks away from the place.

Zack looks at him as he said, "His name is Syer. If anyone wanted to create chaos here, they have to face him first."

A bell is heard as Zack said, "Let's go. Recess is over."

The school has been over. Zack and his friends are waiting for a bus to go home. They usually take buses to return to their home.

A noise is heard as they take out a rectangular object and open it. A digital map is shown as a there is a red point on the map. Zack and his friends then run toward somewhere.

Natasha saw them as she whispered, "Zack is…Special Squad?"

Zack and his friends reach a city as there is a pack of wolves on rampage.

"That's some huge wolves," said Ieish.

Syahidil looks at Zack as he asked, "Should we release?"

Zack shakes his head as he said, "Not yet. We have to analyze first."

All of them take out guns as they start to shoot the wolves. The beasts seem to effect a bit as they moved a bit.

"I knew it!" shout Zack. "They aren't just any wolves. They are Wolf Changers! Cover, now!"

They take out the rectangular box as they shout, "Cover!"

SWAT-like suits cover their bodies immediately. They then charges toward the wolves with their guns.

Zack shoots a wolf as it goes berserk and pushes him away with a huge punch. Zack takes out a rifle as he shoots the beast with several shots.

The beast is getting angrier as he starts to stomp the ground. Zack jumps on him as he shoots it on the face. He then does a backflip and kicks its head.

Zack then points the gun onto the wolf's chest as he shoots rapidly.

Azra takes out brass as he punches one of the wolves head several times. He then blows a hard punch on it, causing it to fell down.

Atoq takes out his rod as he hits one of them with it. The wolf jumps as it strikes him with its claws. Atoq rolls sideway as he hits its feet, causing it to fell on the ground.

Syahidil takes out an SMG as he starts to shoot rapidly at one of them. Ieish jumps as he shoots it with his pistol.

The wolves run away from the place as they were defeated by Zack and his team.

The suits they wore gone into thin air.

A tune is heard as Zack takes out the box.

He then said, "We got a mission."

"Well," said Atoq. "Since we are here, we might as well go to the HQ."

Zack and his team walk around a corridor. The whole place is huge.

They then stops at a door as Zack leans forward on a hole. The hole shoots a laser toward his right eye.

"**ID Confirm."**

The door is opened as Zack and others enter the room.

There is a man inside the room. He is sitting at the table with a laptop on it. There is a tag says, 'Orang Kerusi' (Chair man)

"Hey, man. Fire Emblem?" Zack asked him.

The man closes his laptop as he said, "No, Phoenix Wright."

"I don't know you like simulation games," said Ieish.

The man smiles, "What? It's about a courtroom. It's a nice game."

Zack then said, "Let's cut the chase. What's the mission?"

The man puts a file on the table. Zack quickly takes it as he reads it.

"Protecting a Wolf Changer family?" he asked.

"What a luck," Atoq said. "We met some of them tearing apart the city just now."

"That must be the Black Knights," said the man.

"Chair guy, why don't you tell us all about it?" said Zack.

The man responded, "Err…the file?"

"Too formal," said Zack. "We want a more humane explanation."

"Well," said the man. "Recently, the king of Wolf Changer has been overthrown by Kiba, the leader of the Black Knights. He is a ruthless leader."

"Wolf Changer supposed to a peaceful tribe. But, since the king is overthrown, they have started to wage war with other tribe. They even attacking human."

"Let me guess," Zack interfered. "The king and his family moved to Malaysia and asked for our help."

The man nods. "They wanted to ask for Bat Changer's help. Your mission is to guard them from any attacks."

Zack looks at him for a while. "Are the Wolf Kingdom is situated in Russia?"

"Yes…How did you know?" the man asked.

Zack walks out of the room as he said, "Just a hunch."

Zack and his team back to their house first. They then meet somewhere before they find the king's hideout.

"So...what is this Changer anyway?" Ieish asked. "I don't really know what they are."

Zack takes out his box as he said, "According to the data, Changers are people who have DNA slightly different from normal human. They are also related with myths and folklores"

"Let's just say, the Wolf Changer are known as modern werewolves and Bat Changer are modern vampires."

Syahidil then asked, "How many are they?"

"A lot," Zack responded. "But, the main Changers are Wolf, Bat, Fox, Plant and Flesh Changer."

Atoq asked "The other one are modernized…"

"Fox is Nine-tailed fox demon. Plant is banshee and Flesh is Frankenstein's monster," Zack quickly replied.

Atoq nods. "There are so many of them…"

They had reached a huge mansion. Syer is seen sitting on a rock as he is playing with a cat.

"Syer. What…"

"You're late," Syer said without even looking at them. "Lost?"

Zack replied, "Well, if it's about map, don't you ever ask me."

"What are you even doing here, anyway?" Atoq asked.

Syer holds the cat on his arms as he said, "I have my job."

Zack ignore him as he runs toward the mansion. He then knocks a door thrice.

The door is opened as Natasha is standing behind it.

"Natasha?" Zack asked.

Natasha is shock as she said, "Zack? What are you doing here?"

"We…are…we…" Zack stutters as he is searching for a good answer.

Syer sighs as he walks toward them.

He then shows a badge inside his wallet as he said, "Special Squad. We're here because your parents called us."

"Owh," said Natasha cheerfully. "The Special Squad. Come on in. My parents are waiting."

Zack and the others enter the house as they follow her into the living room.

"Sit here for a while," she said as she walks away. "I go get them."

Zack and his friends sit on couches as Syer is looking at a window nearby. He is searching for something.

Zack looks at Syer as he said, "What are you searching for?"

"Something," Syer replied.

Natasha re-appears, now with a man and a woman behind her.

Zack and his friends stands up as he said, "You must be Natasha's parents."

"Call me Fred," said the man. "And this is my wife, Cynthia."

The woman bows at them. All of them except Syer sit on the couches.

"So," said Zack. "Could you please tell us more about this whole throne stuff?"

Fred responded, "With pleasure. Well, to start it out, I was the king for my people, the Wolf Changer. We are a shy tribe. Therefore, our kingdom is always in a peaceful and harmony lifestyle."

"But, my brother, Kiba has betrayed us and overthrown me with a help from an organization…"

"EVIL…" Syer interfered.

Fred continues, "He always wanted the throne so much. If not because of his cruel ways, I would have given it to him. He is such a great leader."

"I've contacted my friend, the king of Bat Changer to help me out in order to take the throne back. He might wage war upon everything in this world."

"Me and my friend have agreed to meet in the Bat Changer kingdom. The problem is, Kiba isn't satisfied with his throne until he managed to kill me himself. So, he ordered his team, the Black Knight, to hunt us down."

Syer suddenly interfered, "Ready with your weapons. Hide them to the safety. They are here."

Atoq runs toward a window as he looks outside. The mansion has been cornered by packs of wolves.

"Natasha, bring your family and hide," said Zack as he takes out his box.

"Cover!" shouted Zack and his friends as suits cover their bodies.

Natasha and her parents run away from the living room.

Zack looks at Syer as he is shock. "Why aren't you covering yet?"

"No need to," said Syer as he takes out a katana and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Syahidil asked.

"Ambush," said Syer as he walks away.

The wolves rush toward them as they started to shoot them all.

A wolf jumps on the roof as he started to stomp on it.

"God damn it!" shout Azra, shock. He started to shoot the wolf.

It gets the hit as it fell down.

Syer is seen runs toward the pack as he started to slash the wolves with a katana.

"Wow," said Atoq, impressed. "Just look at him."

"He didn't even Cover!" said Ieish.

The wolves are getting more and more. Zack's team started to struggle some more.

"Should we Release?" Syahidil asked.

Zack is shooting a wolf as he said, "Not yet!"

The wolves keep multiplying by numbers.

Zack takes out an object as he said, "No use. We have to use this."

Ieish looks at the object as he is shock. "Bazooka? Really?"

Zack inserts a missile into it. He then aims at the packs as he shoots.

Syer realized it as he jumps away from it. The place explodes as the wolves' bodies fly around the place.

Natasha and her family walks down the hall.

"Are we safe?" she asked.

Zack looks at her as he said, "Right now, yes. We have to move as quickly as possible."

**

* * *

First chapter finished. Really looking forward to this story. The reason why I didn't start with the characters' introduction because it will be told along the storyline. I have planned this story for two years…TWO years…and it's finally posted… (sob)**

**Well, a lot of stuff is in progress...**


	2. Asking for Help

Asking For Help

Zack and his friend spent the whole week trying to supress the attack made toward Natasha's family. They really had hard time defending them as the attacks keep getting heavier and heavier.

At last, the day for them to start their journey toward a country in search for the helps needed.

They are now at the country named Spain. Zack and the others are waiting for someone to pick them up. It seems that even Syer is with them even though he isn't part of the journey.

Atoq goes nearer to Zack as he said, "Who are we going to meet, really?"

Zack responded, "To Bat Kingdom."

Atoq then said, "Bat Kingdom? The place where the vampire-based clan lived? Why? I thought vampire and werewolf are enemies?"

"In the myth, yes," said Zack. "But, the truth is, Wolf Changer and Bat Changer are having diplomatic relationship with each other. That's why we are going to ask for their help. If we want to infiltrate Wolf Kingdom, we need a lot of powers."

A black Mercedes appears a man in tuxedo walks out form the driver's seat. The man bows at Fred as he said, "The King is waiting. Please..."

Natasha looks at her dad as she said, "There is only onbe car. What about them?"

She then looks at Zack and his friends and shock to see motorbikes beside them. "Where are they come from?" she asked.

Zack shows his henshin device (known as Sp ID) as he said, "It can carry everything..."

The Wolf's royal family are inside the car as they are using forest roads to reach their destination. Zack and others are riding inside the forest.

Zack and his friends past them all as they have to scout the whole place so that there won't be any ambush made on them.

As they are far away from them, they stops for a while.

Syahidil looks behind as he said, "That was really far." "Well, at least we can rest for a while," replied Ieish.

Syer looks around as he sensed something. He then looks at one of the tree as he said, "No need to hide. We are their chaperons."

A man appears from the tree. He is wearing a grey cloak with a grey hat. A girl jumps from the tree. She is wearing black robe with. Her hair is black and a bit curly and she has red eyes.

Zack glances at Syer as he said, "You're good..."

Syer looks at those two as he said, "Van, Mina, good to see you guys."

Mina rushes toward him as she hugs him. Zack and his friends is shock as he asked, "Did you two have something on?"

Syer pushes her a bit with a calm face as he said, "Please. Don't."

The girl makes a spoilt face as she said, "You're always cold. You never smiles at me...~"

Zack chuckles a bit. Syer never smiles to anybody. He only smirked when people making fun of smoeone or does a joke.

Syer looks around as he said, "Stop talking. We got company."

He is true. A group of people wearing black suits appear suddenly around them. "Assassins," said Van as he takes out a round saw blade.

Van throws the blade toward one of them as it pierces through his left shoulders. A loud scream in pain is heard.

Syer takes out his katana as he jumps toward one of the assassins and stabs him in the chest. He then pulls it out and slashes the nearest enemy on the throat. Blood spills out from it like a leaked dam.

Mina jumps on Syer's shoulder as she slashes around with her claws. She then grabs one of them and bite him at the neck.

Atoq takes out a javelin as he stabs a man on the chest. He then stabs some more until the javelin looks like a chicken stacked on a stick.

Syahidil shoots around with his gun. He then runs around to see a group of assassins rush toward them. Syahidil takes out a bazooka as he aims at the reinforcement. He then shoots out as the enemies explodes into pieces of barbeque.

Ieish takes out a lightsaber as he slashes around his enemies, causing their body to splits up like splitting a whole chicken into parts. He then turns around as he shoves his hand at an enemy, causing him to flies backward and stabbed by Syer.

Azra jumps around as he dodges attacks. He then takes out a stick-like sword and hits his enemies causing them to faint. He then shhots them at the head.

Zack is hiding beside a tree as the assassins are shooting and throwing shurikens at him. He then takes out a sniper rifle and blindly shoots at them. He then takes out a lot of gun and starts to combine them all. His weapons now look like a huge gattling gun. Zack then walks out form his hideout and starts to shoot at his enemies. A lot of holes appear on them, like a...uh...nevermind...

After minutes of pointless battle, they finally finished up their opponents.

Mina quickly runs toward Syer as she said, "Suyoi ne!" Syer notices it as he quickly moves away and gets on his bike. Mina falls on the floor as she said, "Syer no baka!"

Syer starts the engine as the car that Natasha's family is with passes by.

Inside the car, Natasha takes a peek at them as she said, "It looks like they just got into a fight. I wonder if they are okay..."

"It looks like you have taken a liking at that Zack-boy, huh?" her mother interfered. Natasha notices it as she denies, "No. We're just friends, that's all!"

Her brother smirked, "That asshole..."

Zack and the others have finally reached their destination. The kingdom looks a bit medieval. The only difference is the citizens wear normal clothes rather than the old one.

The car stops in front of a huge, grey castle. The Wolf's royal family walks out of the car and entered the castle.

Natasha runs toward Zack as he said, "If it's okay, can we walks around here a bit?"

"A re?" Atoq interfered. "A date?" Ieish squats as he whispered in a cried tone, "Why? Why him? Why not me?"

Azra looks at his sad friend as he said, "You already get a lot of girls in our school, yet you still wants some more?"

"It's not the same," Ieish replied. "She isn't Malaysian. The chance only came once in a lifetime..."

Mina looks at Syer as she said, "Hey, why not we going for a date as well? I could show you around."

Syer walks away as he coldly said, "No." Mina chases after him, saying, "Mate!"

"Err...why not?" Zack replied to the girl. She started to blush.

Zack and the others are staying at a motel. They are now hanging around inside Syer's room.

"Let me get this straight," said Ieish. "Mina, you are the Bat Changer, and you works for Special Squad at the same time. Van is a hunter that also works for Special Squad."

Both of Mina and Van nods.

"So, Mina," he said again. "Since when did you know Syer?"

"Hmm..." Mina thinks for a while. "Well, he had a mission here a month ago...I think that's all."

"And why did you seems so close with that social recluse guy?" Azra asked her.

Mina's eyes sparkling as she said, "He is the coolest man I've seen in my entire life..."

"WHAT!"

Ieish whispered toward Azra, "I had a feeling that she never seen a good guy before..." Azra nods, meaning he agreed.

Zack and Natasha are dat- err...walking around the place. There is a lot of stuff to see...which isn't that important to be told.

"Zack," the girl said. "Why are you entering the Special Squad?"

Zack looks at the sky for a while. "I...just don't remember."

"From what I remember, I have seen a lot of wars going on around us. I wished that I have a power to stop the wars from keep going."

"I then get involved in one of Special Squad's top mission. The Special Squad handled the mission without casualities. And to my surprise, those people are the same age as me."

"As I asked them about it, they agreed to tell me everything. Since then, I've decided to become a part of Special Squad..."

"What about your friends?" Natasha asked him again. "I don't think their reasons are the same as yours..."

"Well..." He looks at the sky once more.

"I don't really know. I'm sure Ieish just wanted to be famous among the girls. Azra...I think he just want some money for everything; games, computer softwares... I don't know about Syahidil, but I'm sure he has a noble reasons. He has always been the kindest boy in the school, you know. Atoq...I don't have any idea. I think he just plain bored...I mean, going to cyber cafe evry Friday at afternoon can be pretty boring..."

"Syer?"

"Syer?" he said. "I never know. He is kind of a social recluse. We rarely seen him reacts toward something. He always keep his distance from others..."

Zack then remembers something...

Syer is his first friend he had in the kindergarten. He used to be a very cheerful person. But...he started to become like that when he is 13 years old. It seems that something had happened before that makes him becomes like that.

Zack looks at Natasha as he said, "When will the meeting start?"

"Tonight," said Natasha. "I really wished they agreed to help."

"The truth is, I never really cared about my father's throne. I just wished that my family can live without fear..."

"Don't worry," Zack responded as he rubs the girl's head. "I'm pretty sure they will. If they not, ther are risking this peaceful kingdom."

That night, Zack and others are restless. They are waiting for the result of the meeting. Syer, on the other hand, is calmly looking at the sky.

Zack walks near him as he siad, "How can you become so calm? Didn't you care about this world's safety?"

Syer responded, "This world will never be the safe place for human when evil is lurking nearby. There will always evil when human is still alive..."

Zack smirked. There is no use in talking to someone like this.

He is about to walks away as Syer continues, "But, human can fight the evil themselves, even without fighting."

Zack turns back.

"Evil...came from human. Human is destroyable. Evil is destroyable."

"Years from now, the bat and the wolf will become part of us. We will lived peacefully. The only fights we had is among us."

"The stars is Vega. The council accepted the request. The day after tomorrow, the war will start and we...will succeed."

What the hell, Zack thought. What is he rambling about? He then realized something.

This is the first time Syer ever talked this long since he started to shut himself. What is in his mind?

The door is knocked. Syer said, "The next queen calls. Get ready for the the day after tomorrow..."

He then walks toward his bed as he lies on it. Mina looks at him with a naughty face as she walks toward him silently.

She then slowly lies beside him and tries to hug him. She suddenly is pushed away and fell on the floor.

"You know he isn't really sleeping, like?" Van said, looking at the girl.

Zack opens the door as Natasha is standing on the other side of the other. A huge smile is appearing on her face.

"We did it!" she shouted. "They agreed to help us! We are going there on the day after tomorrow!"

Zack is delighted. At the same time, he is also shocked. He looks at Syer, who is sleeping on his bed. How did he know such thing will happen?

**Chapter 2 finish. Sorry for the late update. I am really busy with 5 stories I had to deal with...**

**So, what do yout think about this chapter? Bad, huh? Still, it has a potential, right?**

**Next chapter:-  
The war begin. The Bat Kingdom is fighting with the Wolf Kingdom, and Zack and his friends involved as well. More about the mysterious Syer is revealed piece by piece.**

**SYER1001, THE LOSER WHO NEVER HAD ANY GIRLFRIENDS NOR A CRUSH IN HIS LIFE TILL NOW...ANYBODY WANT TO FILL IN THE BLANK?**


	3. Of Fangs and Claws

Of Fangs and Claws

_"Power fed the greed. Greed fed the worst of us, turning us into something we could never forgets it in our remaining days..."  
-Syed 'Syer' Azli bin Syed Hussain-_

At last, the huge war is about to begin. The Bat Kingdom had agreed to help out in this war.

Zack and others are getting ready as they are wearing some equipments. Zack and his friends are reloading some guns.

Natasha enters the place as she looks at Zack. "You look cute," said the princess with a smile. Zack blushes as he rubs his head.

Syer appears from her back as he said, "It's time. Let's move."

"Hey, don't give us orders. You're not our leader," Atoq responds.

Mina and Van walks out from there as the girl said, "He actually talked to us."

Zack takes a looks at his watch as it shows 12 noon. He then said, "Let's go."

*Mission Briefing*

There is a lot of armies guarding all of the entrances into the kingdom. To avoid a lot of loss when engaging battle, Zack's team and Syer's team sneak into the two separate tunnels underground.

They then have to make their ways onto the kingdom and create some distraction, which will cause some of the soldiers to change their attentions toward them.

At the same time, the Bat Armies will charge toward the gates, attacking the remaining soldiers in the process.

Zack's team and Syer's team will then meet up with some of the Bat Armies and they then goes into the Wolf's castle to captured Kiba, with the Bat Armies cornering it.

*Briefing End*

Zack, Azra, Ieish, Syahidil and Atoq reached a huge hole, supposed to be the tunnel they have to use in order to get into the kingdom undetected.

"Looks dark," said Ieish as soon as he looks at the tunnel. Atoq knocked his head, saying, "Of course it's dark. It's the SECRET tunnel after all..."

Zack takes out a pistol as he said, "Let's do this..."

All of them enters the scary-looking tunnel armed...

It's been few minutes since they entered the seriously long tunnel. Zack then saw a bit of light coming from above them as he looks up.

There is a hole above there. Azra looks at it as he said, "Where's the stairs? How Natasha and her family goes down here?"

Zack looks at him as he responded, "They're werewolves, what do you expect?"

He then takes out a rope with a hook at the end of it as he throws it like a cowboy. The hook stuck on above them as he pulls it downward, making the rope stiff.

"Okay," he said as he looks at his friend. "Who's first?"

Azra looks at the rope for a while. He then looks at the hole.

"No," he said. "There's no way I'm going there first. WHat if I get surprise buttsecks from any of you guys?"

"Very funny," responded Zack. "We all know that Ieish here only loves watching girls' rear. Syahidil is immune with all of this worldly stuff. Atoq is currently with that SuSu. And me...well, I'm the first one who watched hentai..."

All of them silenced. Zack then looks at everyone except Azra as they nod at each other. They then scream like madmen as they grabbed Azra and tied him up at the end of the rope.

One by one, they climb the rope toward the hole, with Azra got stepped as a "stair" along the way.

As most of them are outside, Zack holds the rope as he said, "Let's use full power..."

All of them grabbed the rope as they pulled Azra forcefully. Azra got out from the tunnel as he flies on the sky and landed somewhere.

He pants while whispering, "I'm...survive...huh...that's...was...crazy..." He then looks around as he saw a man in grey soldier-like uniform.

Zack and his friends are walking along the rope as he is collecting the rope. They then heard a voice shouting in high pitch.

"HELP! SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Zack then responded as he reloads his SMG, "Let the distraction begin."

Zack and his team are shooting around at the city. Azra then hides somewhere beside Zack, who takes out a sniper rifle.

"Hey, what about the civillian?" he asked his friend. Zack looks at him as he said, "Don't worry. They must have been somewhere safe. Some of them are already prepared for this day..."

Zack then aims at a tall building as he shoots at it. He then said, "There, no more snipers..."

"But, you just shot one bullet," said Azra. Zack looks at the building as he said, "That's so late..."

The building is then explodes as Zack said, "why is it always late for minutes..."

Ieish runs toward them as the place is suddenly expodes, causing him to "jump" forward toward his friends.

Azra looks at him as he said, "Nice jump." "Like in Matrix," Zack continued.

Ieish crawls toward them as he said, "How long are we gonna be like this..."

"Don't worry," Zack said. "I'm sure Syer is on his way."

A huge explosion occurs behind them as they turn toward it. Syer is seen slashing around his enemies. Van and Mina are shooting aorund them.

Zack looks at Syer closely as he saw something weird on him. His eyes are unusually red. His expression looks like he enjoys killing people.

Zack whispered, "Weird. Never seen him like that before..." He then reloads his guns as he jumps over the barricade he has been hiding with. He then charges toward some of the enemies in a building as he shoots them.

Zack then takes out a knife from his pocket as he stabs a man. He then takes the knife out and cut one of the enemies throat. He then grabs one of them and throw him out.

A man tries to shoot him, but Zack grabs his pistol and headshot him. He then spins the knife around his palm as he stabs on a man's eye. He then takes it out along with the eyeball as he throws it toward the last man inside the building, who just appeared at the nearby door.

Zack exhales some air as he walks toward his last victim. He then takes out the knife and cleans it with his victim's shirt.

Ato entered the place as he is going to open his mouth. Zack quickly interfered, "Don't worry. I'm okay..."

"Err..I was going to say that the army have arrived and we are ready to go," Atoq explained. He then wals away from there, leaving his friend heartbroken.

Ieish appears beside him as he said, "Owh, it's a hit."

Zack then goes out and found out that they are under heavy fire with the enemies. As soon as the Bat Army arrived, the enemies appear and shoot at them.

He quickly hides somewhere and shoot somewhere. Zack then takes a look at the battlefield as he saw Syer is inside one of the enemy's stronghold, killing some of them.

"How the hell did he got there?" he wondered. He then back to hide as a bullet just hit the barricade.

Syahidil takes out a RPG and aims at a building nearby. He then shoots it toward the target as it explodes.

The gunshots are still heard as it goes on for few hours.

The battle is still on the Bat Armies had moved a bit. They are now at a place that looks like a shopping complex.

Ieish, who is hiding beside Zack, stops shooting as he reloeads his SMG. He then looks around the place as he said, "Is this place a shopping mall?" Zack shrugged as he keeps shooting.

He then saw Syer striking enemies at their place. "How the hell did he do that! That's not fair!" he shouted as he shoots at point blank.

Natasha appears beside him as she said, "Hi, Zack." Zack turns around as he saw her. "What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be at the castle!"

"There is too many excitement here. I can't let you guys enjoy it without me around," she replied as her eyes change into cat-like eyes. She then points her Desert Eagle as she shoots. She then jumps over the barricade and goes somewhere.

Zack looks at her from far away as he said, "What is wrong with her!" "She's a werewolf, what did you expect?" a voice is heard.

Zack turns around as he saw Syer squatting beside him. "ARRRGGHH! WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU..." he screamed.

"Shut up," said Syer as he stands up and deflects some bullets. He then disappears as Zack said, "Where did he..."

Ieish pulls his shirt as he looks at him. Ieish then points somewhere as Zack turns to that direction. He saw Syer stabs a man right into the heart. "How did he go there?"

Azra is punching a man as he finishes his enemy with an uppercut. The man jumps as he backflips and fell on the floor. Atoq appears behind him as he said, "Wasting energy as always?"

Azra turns around as he said, "What! I'm just finishing it with a bang! Just like in the game." "Well, in case you forgot, we still have so many enemies out there, and you here punching an alive punching bag as if you are in Metal Gear Solid. Now get back to work!" Atoq responded.

He then walks away from there as Azra sighs. "I just wanted to be like Solid Snake, that's all..."

The war at the plaza has finally ended with the Bat Army won over the Wolf Army. They are now resting at the mall as the night came.

Zack and Natasha are sitting side by side nearby a bonfire. She is resting her head on his right shouler.

Ieish and others are watching from far away. "Damn it! Why did he always get the very good girl!" he said. Azra interfered, "Looks like she is totally hoked up with him. I wonder if they could be together for the rest of their life?" Ieish turns his head toward his friend as he said, "You played to many games. You really need to stop that and focus more on studies..." "You should stop flirting on girls," Azra interfered. Both of them then argue with each other.

Natasha sits straight as she said, "Zack, you need to know something about my uncle, Kiba." Zack looks at her, interested. She then continues, "He is actually my father."

Zack looks at her for a while. He then looks up as he said, "Well, that only means one thing..." He licks his lips as he thoughts of something. Natasha quickly realizes it as she taps his chest, "Stop sexualizing it! It's not like that!" Zack then sighs as he said, "Of course, there is another possibilities..." He then looks back to the sky as he smiles.

"That's it," interfered the wolf princess. "What are you thinking right now?" "He raped your uncle," Zack answered. Natasha sighs as she nods. "That's what happened," she said.

She then looks at the sky as she said, "I just don't have a heart to kill him. But he is too dangerous to even let alive." "Don't worry," Zack responded. "I'll do what I can..."

The next day, the war begins again. Now the settings are nearby the castle. The castle is huge, bigger than the Prague Castle. It is light blue crystal in colour and it shines brightly.

Ieish stops shooting as he looks at the castle for a while. "You know, we are still in chapter 3 but we can already seen such beautiful castle," he said to Zack, who is sniping a building. He then looks at Ieish, "That's mean that we will be seeing something far more greater than this castle. Now stops talking and start shooting." Ieish reloads his SMG as he aims somewhere and starts shooting.

"Damn it!" shouted Zack. "This is going nowhere!" He then takes out a grenade as he takes out the ring and throws it toward the enemies. He then aims at it and shoots it with his Desert Eagle. The grenade then explodes into pieces as all of them reaches to the enemies spots. All of them then explode as the Bat Armies amazed, as if they are watching fireworks displays.

"Nice," said Syer as he walks away. Zack looks at him as he said, "Where did he came from?"

Zack, his team and the Bat Armies are infiltrating the castle. They are seen shooting the Wolf Armies at the lobby. Zack's team managed to cleared out the place as they climb a huge staircase and goes for another shooting inside the castle.

They managed to get into the throne. A man wearing a black robe is standing in front of them. The man has a black haired with a purple line on it. He also wears an eye patch on his right eye.

The man smiles as he said, "Thanks you for bring my daughter to me." Zack looks at Natasha, who is standing far at his behind as he looks back at the man, "You must be Kiba." "KIng Kiba," corrected him.

Zack sighed as he said, "I'm sorry. It's just doesn't fit well." Kiba smiles as he raises his arms.

All of them point their guns toward him. Kiba then smirked, "Think you can even shoot me?" He suddenly disappears, which shock all of them.

A punch is hit on Zack's body as he kneels down, enduring the pain. Kiba then proceeds to attack every single of the soldiers, leaving only Natasha the one who is still standing. He then appears in front of her as he said, "I always longing for an heir of the throne. My own flesh and blood."

Natasha is scared as she walks away a bit. Kiba quickly grabs her right arm. His wrist is then shot as he accidently released his hold. Both of them looks at the shooter, who is actually Zack. He is currently struggling to keep standing.

"Is that why you raped the king's wife?" Zack asked him. His facial expression are clearly different than the usual cheerful Zack. His hatred flows through his veins.

Kiba smirked, "The truth is, before my brother's wife, I did other girls. But since they are just some w****s I found on the street, I don't think my flesh and blood supposed to be from their filthy blood. That's why I chose her in the first place. She just...like a perfect girl..."

Rage started to flows greater in his body. Heat is felt through the room. Zack grip his fists harder as he grins his teeth.

A-W-A-K-E-N-I-N-G

"There is one thing I despise the most in this world. The men who doesn't know how to respect the women. They might look strong, but their heart are weaker than us. Their emotions can be very negative some time. That's why we men were created as straight by gods. We were need to comfort them, using our positivity to weaken their weakness thus become stronger. In return, men also become stronger," Zack said as he stands still. He then shouted, "THAT'S THE REASON WHY AM I FIGHTING! TO SHOW THE WORLD HOW IMPORTANT THEY ARE TO US MEN! SO THAT WOMEN'S STATUS WON'T BELITTLED ANYMORE!"

Zack takes out a knife as he charges toward Kiba. He then throws a punch toward the fake king, which is a hit. Kiba thud away as he fell on the ground.

Kiba looks at him as he said, "You..." He then stands up as he disappears again. Zack looks around him as prepars with his pistol. He then aims at a wall as he shoots it.

Kiba stops there as his abdomen was hit by the bullet. He grins his teeth as he said, "How did you..." He then disappears and appears in front of Zack and punches his face. Zack quickly grabs his fist and stabs his chest with his combat knife.

"You're really doing it," said Kiba as he chokes Zack and brings him somewhere. Natasha quickly chases them.

Azra stands up and found out himself got surrounded by a man in suit. Ieish looks at them as he said, "Damn it, it's the elite..."

All of the Zack's team stands up and charges toward their enemies (one for each).

Zack and Kiba have gotten themselves on top of a roof on the castle. "Nice view," said Kiba as he looks at the scenery down there. The place is dark with thunder around. "It's good for the final battle," he continued.

Zack takes out his device as he presses a button. The device opens up a compartment as he said,** "Cover."**

A bronze holographic light appears from inside the device as it forms into a shape and goes toward Zack. He then wears a blue paintball-like suit as he readies with his fighting stance.

The boy then charges toward the fake king and punches him. Kiba quickly dodges it as he wears a suit. The suit looks like a wolf with the helmet is a wolf head. Kiba tkaes out his claws as he strikes the boy.

Zack quickly does backflip as he shoots Kiba with a pistol. Kiba takes the hits but it is uneffective. Zack notices it as he jumps backward while throwing a grenade. It explodes but it is still didn't effect the king at all. KIba smirked as he jumps toward the boy and starts slashing around.

Zack takes the hit as he felt pain all over his body. The attacks managed to get past his vest. Kiba then kicks him away.

Ieish and others are struggling with the enemies.

Ieish (green paintball suit) is punching a man in taekwondo style, but because the taekwondo is easy to predict by some people, the man in an assassin like suit (the enemies) easily dodges it.

Ieish then takes out a kendo sword (shinai) and strikes him a lot. Because the swordplay are supposed to be random and without any common hit, the enemy gets the hit unpredictedly.

Azra (white paintball suit) is wearing brasses on both of his hand as he punch his enemy. They then end up in boxing fight where only punches are used. The student the tired of using punch as he gives a kick directly on the assassin's stomach.

Atoq (red paintball suit) and Syahidil (yellow paintball suit) are running away from the assassins they supposed to fight as one of them are using a huge heavy gattling gun and another man are using a sniper.

Both of them are hiding behind a wall. Atoq looks around as he said, "What should we do now?" Syahidil shrugged. Atoq then sighs, "Did you know that you are the most quiet man in our team?" Syahidil the smiles, thinking that it is funny.

Atoq sighs as he takes out his device. He then opens it up, revealing a screen on it. He then touches it several times as he mutters, "Request...for...release...send to...Big Boss, the Chairguy"

Syer is seen standing on a tall building. He is looking at the castle.

He then takes out his henshin device as he opens it up. The screen shows words; "Request for Release." He then presses "Y" on it and closes it.

Back to Atoq, he and Syahidil are still hiding behind the wall. He then looks at his device as it shows words: REQUEST ACCEPTED. RELEASE PERMITTED

He then shouts, "Guys, we can Release now!"

All of the Zack's team minus the leader himself, stands up as they shouted, **"Release!"**

Holographic lights come out from their devices as it goes toward them. The lights then turn into variety-looking suits.

Azra's helmet looks like a block, with a red visor covering his eyes. His body armor also looks like blocks, coloured in grey. There are three-holes blocks on each of his hand as they looks like knuckles.

Atoq's helmet looks like a military helmet, with a huge yellow visor covering his face. His body wears a huge, bulky green armor.

Ieish's helmet looks like one of the Storm Trooper's helmets in Star Wars, without the mouth part and it is a bit smaller. He is wearing a robe-like suit with a blue belt around his waist.

Syahidil's helmet had a crescent-like shape as its visor. It has a plate on his chest with a crescent and a star shape on it.

All four of them then charged toward their enemies.

Zack has becomes Kiba's punching bag currently. He is punched and kicked so many times. Natasha tries to help, but she also got knocked out instead.

Zack is then throws down toward the ground but managed to grab a ledge. He is then struggling to pull himself up.

Why won't you give up?" Kiba asked. He then steps on Zack's finger so that he could fall down. "NEVER!" the boy shouted. "As long as I live, I will never give up!"

He then shoots at the fake king and pushes himself down to the ground. Kiba smirked, "This boy really wanted to die so bad, huh?"

Zack feels the air pressure as he is in midair, falling to the ground. He then takes out his device, spins the upper part 180 degree, and yells, **"Release!"**

A holographic appears out from it as it goes toward him, givng him a suit.

There is a blue bullet proof on his chest. His helmet looks like a gas mask, but looks a bit different. He is wearing dark blue gloves and black boots. A jet pack is seen on his back.

Zack flies back to the castle as he crashes Kiba with a huge hit. Kiba quickly transforms and wears a black wolf-like suit with cape on his back.

Kiba lands on another side of the castle as a crack appears below his feet. Zack charges toward his enemy and punches him on the face. Kiba is thud away as he crashes on the wall.

Zack lands on the ground as he takes out an SMG and runs toward the fake king. Kiba runs toward him as they clashes together.

Azra and the other Zack's team are still fighting their enemies.

Azra does a backflip but fail as he fell on the floor due to his overweight body. The elite tries to punch his face but he quickly rolls to the left. He then stands up and inserts a plat into his device. He then presses a button as it announces, **"Final!"**

Azra aims his knuckles toward his enemy as rockets appear from them toward the elite. He then shoots out flames fron his mouth(?) toward his enemy.

The elites explode as he turns around and said, "Time to buy a new game."

Atoq takes out a weapon that looks like a Needler from Halo video games and shoots its burning, sharp purple needle-like bullets toward his enemy.

As the elite is stuck on a wall, Atoq inserts a plat into his device and presses a button on it (**Final!**).

Atoq takes out a pistol and shoots it like someone from Wanted movie as the bullet hits the elite's skull and cracked it.

"Nice cook," said Atoq as he walks away from there.

Ieish takes out his blue lightsaber as he starts slashing out the elite he fought. His enemy jumps away and throws a lot of shurikens toward him. Ieish then uses his force push and pushes the shurikens away from him.

He then inserts a plat and pushes a button.

**"Final!"**

The elite suddenly stop as his body are caught midair. Ieish then throws his lightsaber toward his enemy as it pierces through the elite's body. The elite is splitted into two.

"I really need a new girlfriend," he said as he sighs.

Syahidil uses his missile launcher as he shoots around the place, making the place destroy.

The elite jumps around the place, tries to dodge the attacks and the effects of the attacks at the same time, but failed to do so as a wall hit him on his face.

Syahidil then inserts a plat and pushes the device's button as the device annonces, **"Final!"**

He then jumps high and shoot a huge beam toward the elite from his launcher. The place explodes as he lands outside the place.

Zack is still fighting with Kiba. Kiba is charging toward him as he rolls aside to dodge it while shooting the wolf with his Desert Eagle.

Zack then takes out a SMG and shoots the fake king as Kiba runs toward him and crashes on him.

Zack is thrown near the edge as he takes out a grenade and throws it to the air. He then uses his Desert Eagle and shoots the grenade, causing it to explode into pieces. The pieces reaches the floor as they explode as if they are cluster bombs. Smokes appear as the effects of the bombs.

In the midst of the blindness cause by the smoke, Zack jumps high toward Kiba and strikes him with his combat knife. Kiba tries to punch him, but Zack quickly deflects it and stab his chest.

As Kiba screams, withering in pain, Zack jumps aback and inserts a plat into his device and presses a button. His henshin device is then announces, "**Final!"**

Zack takes out his SMG and other guns and a lot of stuffs and combines it to become a huge cannon. He then aims at Kiba and shoots out a huge beam toward the fake king, causing his armor to be destroyed.

Kiba, armorless, fell on the ground. His body is weakening. He has hard time moving his body.

Zack reverts back to normal as he walks toward Kiba. "For using your powers to cause havoc in a country without a better reason, tries to engage a war, disturbed the peace, and for raping the king's wife, you are now under arrest. Your punishment will be...sending," said Zack as he shows his device toward the fake king.

The device is then opens up and the screen shows a blue screen. A holographic light comes out from it and Kiba goes into the device slowly. The light is then disappear and the device is closed, with smokes coming out from it.

Zack goes toward Natasha as he whispered, "Mission ends..."

_A boy who is destined to be the heart of the world, the king of his own world. He was sent to earth to rule over it, and to recover the lost peace..._

The scene changes.

Zack and his team is now in front of the Bat Castle. Along with them are some of the armies, the king and his wife and Natasha.

"This is it, huh?" Natasha asked Zack. "We are going to have a separate ways after this. It feels bad to let you go. But, it is for my people..."

Zack chuckles, "There might be no future for us, but we are still friend, right?" Both of them smiles. Zack then continued, "I'm going to miss you in the class."

Zack salutes her as he and his team walks away from there. The Bat Army vows at them and Natasha bows a little to them.

Syer is seen sitting on top of a large tree. He is looking at Bat Castle.

He then grabbed his phone and speak through it, "Mission done. They are fine. After all, he is one of the 7 Wonders..."

Song: Situasi (Situation)  
Artist: Bunkface

**ARC 1 END...**

**The end of arc 1 and chapter 3. Also the end of introduction. Next chapters will mostly talk about Zack...**

**Next arc: A man appears in SMKS calling himself Prophet. He told everyone about an upcoming destruction that will cause the world to end. Suspicious, Zack and his team does some investigation and found out a terrible plot...**


	4. Introduction to Gunawan's Daughters

Introduction to Gunawan's Daughters.

Zack and his friends start his day as usual as always. Natasha is no longer sits beside him. He is now sitting alone, again.

"Missed her?" a boy asked.

Zack is shock as he said, "In your dream, Syah."

Syah chuckles. Another 2 boy sits beside them as one of them said, "Don't worry. A new girl is about to replace her inside your life."

Azra sighs. "Another new girl, Marcelo, Acap? Geez, thre must be a new case again."

Zack shrugged. He is looking at Syer, who is hanging out with a group of students. Syer is barely smiles, as if there is nothing to laugh about.

Ieish looks at his friend as he said, "Don't tell me being separated with the princess makes you a gay. If it is, then I am glad that I doesn't hook up with her."

All of them chuckles. Azra then said, "Says someone who are jealous of his own friend the time she doesn't look at him, not even once."

Syer walks toward a chair as Marcelo said, "Let's get back to our seats. I think the teacher is arriving in a few minutes."

"He always seems to know what will happen in the near future," Syah sighs.

All of the students quickly walk toward their desks as a man enters the class, followed by a Malay girl.

Ieish looks at her as he whispered, "Another girl? Zack is so lucky..."

The man said, "Everyone, today we have a new student." He then looks at the girl as he said,"Introduce yourself."

The girl walks forward as she said cheerfully, "Hi, my name is Siti Zubaidah binti Jamaluddin. Call me Siti."

"So cute..." Ieish is stunned.

The man points at Zack as he said, "You can sit beside him."

Siti quickly goes toward Zack and sits beside him. Zack said to her my name, "My name is Zack. Nice to meet you."

Siti nods at him, meaning she is also pleasured to meet him.

Zack is seen walking around with his friends at a city.

"What should we do right now?" Azra asked. Ieish answered, "I know, let's go to Chow Kit Road!"

"You pervert!" shouted Atoq as he hits Ieish's head.

_(Chow Kit Road is known in Malaysia as the red-light district. Although it is not appear to be in the first place, prostitution can be seen at the alleys)_

As they walk, Zack suddenly stumbles upon a girl. He quickly turns around as he said, "I am so sorry!"

"Siti?" he asked the girl, who is actually Siti.

"It's okay," the girl said.

The huge screen nearby that shows a lot of advertisement suddenly turns off. It then switches on back and a man is seen.

"Greetings, citizen of the world," the man said.

Zack and others look at him.

"It's him," Siti whispered.

Zack heard her as he looks at her. He then turns toward the screen.

Far away, Syer is seen looking at the same screen on a roof of one of the skyscraper.

"I am, The Prophet. I'm here to tell all of you a very unpleasent news. The world we love right now are heading toward destruction. The end of the world is near. In a few weeks, great calamities are going to struck everywhere. None shall survive."

"But, don't worry. As long as I am here, you guys can be helped for sure. I have created containers..."

The screen shows containers.

"...that are universe-proof. It can stands on any disasters. I will send all of it to each countaries."

The screen then shows the normal advertisement.

Zack looks around as Siti is gone.

Zack and his team decides to have a visit on Chair Guy. They wanted to know more about this Prophet things.

As they enter the office, they are shock to see a lot of hanging wrapped balls around the room. The Chair Guy are wrapping something.

"What's with the Teru Teru Bozu?" Azra asked him.

He continues folding the papers as he said, "Ever heard of the Japanese myth? If you hang about 1000 of these, any wishes can come true?"

The team looks at him for a while. The man realizes it as he looks at them, "What?"

"It's paper cranes that fulfilled the wishes. Teru Teru Bozu only to pray that there is no rain," Zack explained.

Chair Guy shocks, "Wait, what?"

"Besides, we are in Malaysia. We don't need such stuffs," Zack continues.

Ieish then said, "I think you watched too many anime."

"Or play too many Japanese games," Atoq continues.

"Whatever," said Zack, finishing the pointless conversation. He then said, "Did you know anything about this Prophet?"

Chair Guy does a thinking pose as he said, "This guy is actually involved in some of our cases before. He is such a troublesome."

A girl in a uniform enters the room suddenly, "Sir, here's the..." She looks around, "Sir, I already told you. It's paper crane, not Teru Teru Bozu!"

She goes toward his desk as she said, "Here is the monthly report."

She bows at him as she walks out from the room.

Ieish looks at her, whistling. Atoq quickly elbows his rib.

The Chair Guy said, "For now, I want you to pick up something from a professor named Prof. Gunawan. He is the leader of our scientists."

"Yes, sir," replied Zack as they walks away from there.

Chair Guy suddenly said, "Don't mess around with his daughters. ou don't want to ended up eating hospital's foods and missed a big day."

"He have daughters?" Ieish smiles, showing a rape face.

Azra creeps out just looking at him, "Oh god..."

Those five reach a huge mansion as Zack pushes a switch. A ringing bell is heard from inside.

Azra proceeds to presses the switches repeatedly.

Atoq then lands a hit on his head, "What the hell! What are you thinking you're doing!"

"I'm sorry! I never presses one before!" Azra replied, trying to run away from him.

Atoq smacks him again, "You're the second most riches among us! How can you never have such thing!"

The mansion's gate moves suddenly as the door is opened. Syer is seen walking outside of the house.

"Syer?" Zack asked, shocked. "This is your house?"

"Nope," Syer answered. "I worked here."

"HAH!" shouted Ieish happily. "You are the maid in this house, am I right!"

Syer responded, "Come in. And no, I'm just the lab assistant."

"Lab assistant?" Atoq asked.

The team enters the house.

They are amazed by the settings of the house's inside.

The house might look like a normal mansion outside, but it is actually looks more like a laboratory at inside. The walls are metallic light blue.

"Don't you amaze with this house?" Ieish asked Zack.

Zack didn't listen to him. In fact, he din't even looked at the house's scenery. He is busy looking at Syer, thinking that there is something different about the man.

Syer looks at them as he said, "Wait here. Prof is going to meet you guys sooner."

All of them wait at the living room-like place.

Syer is walking away when a little girl suddenly hits him and fall on the ground. The girl looks at him and start to cry.

Syer kneels in front of her as he rubs her hair, "Don't cry, Gutawa. Please don't cry."

The girls sob as he runs her tears off. "Sorry," the girl whispered.

Syer smiles as she keeps rubbing her hair. The girl calms down as she runs away from there. Syer continues to walk away from there.

"Weird," Zack suddenly said. "Syer never said something more than 5 words at school."

Atoq responded, "Now that you mentioned it."

"Syahidil," he calls his friend. "What do you think about him."

Syahidil just shrugged.

A girl, wearing a red sleeveless plain shirt, appears as she puts a tray of drinks on a table nearby. "Please," she whispered as she quickly walks out of the place.

Ieish saw her as he whistling, looking at her sizzling body. His four friends glare at him, shaking their heads.

A man appears, holding a file, "The Chair person must have sent you guys for this, right?"

He then handing the file toward him.

"Thank you, Prof," Zack said. "I think we should go now..."

"Wait," Prof interfered. "Why don't you guys have a cake here. Today is my daughters' birthday."

"REALLY!" shouted Ieish, excited. "How old is she!"

Syer appears, bringing a cake toward the table. He replied, "16, 16 and 16."

Ieish quickly gets the answers as he said, "Twins!"

A troll face is seen on his face.

Zack responded, "Technically, they are triplet." He then turns toward the professor as he said, "I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour. He is the top playboy in our school."

The Prof smirked as he sits somewhere, "Don't worry, I have a huge faith on my daughters."

Zack and his friends sit on chairs nearby the table. The little girl earlier as she sits beside her father.

The girl earlier came out, along with other two look-alike girls. The first one wears a white blouse while the other one wears a blue t-shirt. She is riding on a wheel chair.

"Sorry," whisered Ieish, looking at the wheel chair girl.

They started to munch on the cake.

Zack looks around him. He then saw Syer and the white blouse girl are talking to each other in a friendly way...or maybe more than just friends.

He continues to look at them for a while. Syer seems to be friendlier than he always is.

Syer is a social recluse in their school. He seldoms speak when not needed. He is also the students that always get great marks in any exam.

After a while, Syer starts to feed the girl with a portion of his cake. The action shocks Zack very much.

Syer notices him as he whispered to the girl, "Whoops, he saw that..."

Ieish suddenly said, "Syer, why don't you introduce the girls to me- I mean, to us?"

Syer smirked, "Whatever..."

He points at the white blouse girl, "She is Gita."

"She is Aluna," to the red shirt girl.

"Cinta," to the blue t-shirt girl.

"And Gutawa," to the little girl.

Ieish looks away, whispering, "Who do you think I am, loli?"

Zack responded, "Well, since you hit on any school girl you saw, how is that cannot be called as loli?"

Syer chuckles.

Azra suddenly shouted, "Ah, you're laughing!"

"What the..." whispered Atoq, noticing it as well.

Syer sighs as he stands up and starts to collect the plates on the table. He then moves away from there.

Zack said, "Since when did he becomes so cheerful? He never did that before..."

"Well, unless you know him much, you won't even know what his heart says about it," Gita replied.

Zack turns toward her as he notices something. There is a ring on her right finger. "Nice ring," he said to the girl.

Gita smiles as she looks at her ring, "Thank you. This is my engagement ring."

"ENGAGEMENT!" shouted Ieish. "You're already engaged? Who?"

Syer appears as he sits beside Gita.

Zack and his friends quickly gets the idea, "Owh..."

Ieish turns toward Aluna as he said, "Well, at least your sister is single. Call me Ieish, by the way."

Aluna sits beside Syer as she wraps her arm around his right arm, "Sorry, nobody can be as cool as him..."

Ieish quickly sulks at the corner of the house.

Zack stands up as he grabs the file, "Well, we have a lot of stuff we should do right now, right?"

"Yes..." said Ieish as he stands up and walks away slowly.

"See you tomorrow," Zack said to Syer as he walks out of the house.

**End. Zack and others are introduced to the Gunawan's daughters, which will be vital in the storyline.**

**Next chapter: They found out who Siti actually later confront the doomsday and the truth behind it.**


End file.
